


Choice 1

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Choice [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Ice Diamond was created by DragonaDeMetal, she is a fusion of Blue and White.Yellow has to face the terrifying fusion of her fellow Diamonds.





	1. Chapter 1

Yellow Diamond stood at the edge of the platform. Below, a massive complex of machinery moved in perfect order, the gems under her command moving equipment and materials, replacing damaged buildings as they moved ever forward. It had been a disaster, but a necessary one. Just beyond the very platform she stood on a fault had opened up, turning the district of forges and construction yards into heap of rubble. They had pushed too far, and Yellow knew it. The surface of Homeworld appeared as a bastion of power and form, yet underneath lay the fragile, spent underbelly of holes and dead tunnels.

A sigh from the great Diamond. She knew the foundation would go some day. At last, a chance to build it up even stronger. A patch over a wound. As long as it functioned as intended. Yellow turned her head from the project below to address the gems dashing about her feet.

“You, Peridot.” The gem screeched to a halt before her, looking up. “What is the progress on the iron shipments from Colony 23 and 25?”

The Peridot saluted, shaking under the pressure. “They are on schedule, my Diamond! And the transports bringing raw materials from System 12 will be arriving shortly!”

“Mmm. Good.”

Yellow waved a hand. The Peridot bowed before returning to the other peridots at the monitoring station. Bismuth foremen took data from the screens and were passing them off to their workers down below. Amethyst and Jasper muscle were filing back and forth as ships landed on landing pads constructed just for this project. Small, animated drones zipped about so that every angle could be checked and re checked. Yellow’s Pearl stood at her side, ego on display as if she was the one commanding it all.

“Pearl.” Yellow’s eyes flicked down. Her Pearl stood up straight, smug expression gone. “Any news on White’s visit?”

Her Pearl brought up a personal screen, fingers panning quickly through various pages. “Uh, n-no, my Diamond! There seems to be nothing, not even an announcement.” Yellow’s glare had her checking faster, hoping an answer would show up. “But if my Diamond wishes, I will send a request at once!”

“Don’t bother.”

Yellow turned away, eyes narrowing as she gazed out over the buzz of work. This was just some silly repair work, nothing important. Nothing grand enough to warrant even a glance from the Great White Diamond. Yellow let her thoughts wander. After this project was complete, she could go back to fortifying her colonies. She found that the further from Homeworld she worked, the easier she could ignore those nagging thoughts that always gripped at the back of her mind.

“Um, m-my Diamond?”

Yellow’s focus returned to the current moment. The gems about her feet were backing away, staring not at the work, but behind her. Her Pearl hid behind her legs. A large dark shadow slowly consumed the platform.

‘Hello, my beautiful Sunray.”

Yellow jerked as a massive finger stroked along her back. She stood frozen for a moment, trying to adjust to what had just happened, and what would happen.

“Ice.” Yellow slowly turned to face the towering fusion of White and Blue. A pleased smile beamed down. “I’m glad you decided to come watch me work.”

A huge hand rested beside Yellow, fingers curling. “Ohh, no need to sound so sour, Yellow.” Ice lowered her head to face Yellow. “You know how much we respect your efforts.”

“Indeed.”

Yellow stared back at the Diamond over ten times her size. The fusion stood on the surface of the planet below, leaning over the high platform as if it were a simple table. All around, other gems had wisely backed off, some leaving all together. Even Yellow’s pearl had hid behind a monitor station. Yellow brought up a screen and started to return to her work.

Ice’s grin turned to a mock frown. “What’s the matter, my Sunray? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Yellow felt the ground shake as Ice laid her head down next to her, cheek resting on one of her four arms.

“Of course.” She didn’t take her eyes off the screen.

“Well, then give us a little smile.”

Ice surrounded her quarry in her hands. A giant thumb rose and gently nudged Yellow’s face. The Diamond tensed before managing a grin.

“There we are. Such a wonderful smile you have.” Ice’s voice trailed in White’s wispy, yet dangerous tone, almost covered by Blue’s sincere affection.

Yellow nodded back, wanting to return to work. Maybe if they saw how important this all was, they’d wander off to toy with someone else. Too late. Yellow stiffened as fingers closed around her legs, holding her in place. Ice leaned over and kissed her, massive lips pushing up against the whole of Yellow’s back. A spike of chill ran down Yellow from her feet to her head and she started shaking. Ice backed off, but only a little, head tilting as she watched Yellow’s reaction.

“Precious as ever, Sunray.” Ice giggled. It was Blue’s happy laugh whenever a rare spark of joy graced her face. 

“Y-yes. Yellow looked at the ground, trying to hide both her blushing and shivering. “May I r-r-retrurn to my d-d-uties now?”

Ice grinned back. Yellow knew that smile. It was White’s. A hand snatched her up right off the platform, fingers so wide they reached from Yellow’s armpits to below her waist. Ice stood up, gazing down at the powerful, commanding Diamond in her hands, now a shivering mess.

“You work too hard, Yellow.” A hand patted Yellow’s head. “Why don’t you take a break?”

It wasn’t a request, but a command. Yellow gripped the top of the fingers holding her as Ice leaned in for another kiss. Her limbs couldn’t stop their quaking from the cold embrace. 

“S-s-stop!” 

Yellow lost control for a moment, long enough for a single word to get out. She looked up at the towering fusion. Ice frowned, her hair drooping down like a dog being chastised for getting too excited. Just the expression White would want the outside to see. Black tears began flowing down her cheeks; a reflection of Blue tainted by White’s cruel manipulation.

“Why do you have to be so mean, Sunray?” White brought a hand up to wipe away a tear as they fell from her chin. The black liquid stained every surface it touched. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Yellow flinched, closing her eyes as the hand around her squeezed tighter and tighter. She tried to struggle out, but the grip was too much. Grasping at Ice’s hand, she spoke through gritted teeth.

“I’m. Sorry. Blu- Ice. Please.”

The combination of the stinging cold and crushing hand left Yellow unable to speak any more. She could only hope she wouldn’t have to waste a cycle reforming like the last time Blue and White fused. Narcissism tangling against emotional rage and pride all screaming for control did not make a stable fusion. Or perhaps White was to blame.

Black tears dripped down around her. Yellow could feel her form breaking up from the force. At the last moment, the fingers around her loosened and she collapsed against the hand, trying to regain her senses. A finger pet along her back.

“My precious little Sunray.” Ice’s voice rang out in bliss, as if nothing had happened.

Ice played Yellow on her shoulder and walked off from the reconstruction site. The gesture was far from gentle; Yellow flopped out on her stomach before she managed to turn around into a sitting position, clinging to Ice’s hair. The fusion would not have even cared if she fell at this point. Just another mistake for Yellow to apologize for. Ice had stopped crying, but the stain remained on her cheeks, a reminder how she could shift emotions at any moment.

“Isn’t Homeworld grand? Such beauty and perfection.”  
Ice wandered about, gems fleeing from her massive footsteps. Yellow tried to keep track of the incurring damage but gave up after watching a public meeting area get crushed, the pillars still falling over as they passed.

“We need more towers and temples. Places to reflect the light, not hide it!”

Yellow gave basic responses, not wanting to set Ice off again. They were heading straight for White’s head ship. Whatever part of Blue that allowed White to come out of her shell was losing the fight. Soon the towering white walls enclosed them. Crystals glittered amid a giant throne. Not a single window, the view screens had all been turned off. The place sat in immaculate perfection as a barrier to the outside world. Ice sat on her throne, placing Yellow on her lap. 

“Well now.” She clasped a pair of hands together, the others surrounding Yellow. “Wasn’t that refreshing?”

“Yes.” Yellow looked about. White’s Pearl sat on the arm rest, staring at her with one unblinking eye while holding a perfect salute. Maybe she could take a risk. “What did you think of the reconstruction?”

Ice began pawing at Yellow as if she was a doll. The stern Diamond took it all in stride, trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh that? How unfortunate.” Ice polished Yellow’s armor with a thumb. “The gems responsible for the original foundation have all been dealt with.”

“I see.” Yellow felt her helmet being removed, hair fluffed up between two giant fingers. “I vow to make sure it never collapses again.”

“How nice of you.”

Ice stood Yellow’s hair to a point then flattened it down. Yellow cleared her throat.

“Are there any changes you wish to make to the designs?”

White’s pearl twitched for a moment. A display screen formed from her gem and grew to flash in front of Ice’s face.

“Columns 2000 meters under the complex need re-stabilizing. More iron and rock required.” The pearl spoke in monotone, eye still staring at Yellow.

Ice frowned, but the distraction was enough for her to pull her attention from Yellow. All four of her hands rose and she scanned through the data faster than any normal gem.

“Yes. I see.” From below, Yellow could see Ice’s expression shift. “This must be fixed as soon as possible. Yellow!”

“Yes, my Diamond?” Yellow saluted.

“Return to the control site. Make sure every foreman knows about the structures underground.”

“At once, my Diamond.”

The ruse had worked. Yellow managed to get something inside of the fusion remember more than flighty emotions and distractions. Not waiting for Ice to shift again, Yellow jumped off her lap and left the throne room through the teleporter. All the gems under her command were still rushing about, but soon turned to salute when she walked back onto the top of the overlooking platform.

“I have new orders.” Yellow nodded to her Pearl, knowing she wouldn’t dare ask what had just transpired. “Summon the Bismuths, and the head Peridot.”

Yellow stared out over the ravine engulfed in work and repair. Her hands tightened into fists as she could still feel a cold shiver crawl up her spine.

\----

Blue Diamond sat in her chambers, hand idly tracing ripples in the pool beside her as she read over reports from her colonies. Her pearl stood by the door, awaiting any future orders in silence. The door to the outer chamber opened, heavy footsteps growing closer to the main entrance.

“My Diamond, Yellow Diamond is requesting a visit.”

Blue glanced up, unable to get one word out before the door opened. Yellow walked in.

“That will be all, pearls.”

Yellow clapped her hands, still standing with her gaze on Blue before the pearls left. The door closed, leaving them alone.

“Yellow, look, its not-“

Yellow stamped a boot. “I don’t want to hear excuses.”

They fell silent. Yellow began pacing the room. Her mouth opened several times, wanting to say more, wanting to let everything out, but she couldn’t. In the end she turned away from Blue, staring at the door.

“I was afraid.” Yellow spoke in a low voice, as if White could hear. “It hurt. And there was nothing I could do.”

Blue rose, tears forming in her eyes. She walked up to Yellow and put her arms around her, not at all expecting the gesture to be returned. It wasn’t.

“I’m sorry.” She said it again, knowing it was all she could offer. “I’m so sorry.”

Yellow could feel Blue’s aura making her well up. She shook away the tears, turning in anger, but stopped when she saw Blue’s broken expression, half hidden under her hood. Yellow closed her eyes, allowing her anger to flow out. Her rage was not meant for the Diamond in front of her. 

Blue took Yellow’s hand. “There was nothing I could do either.”

Yellow squeezed Blue’s hand back, resting her head on her shoulder. The aura around Blue lightened, but only a bit. Yellow allowed some of the tears building in her to flow.

“You could say no. Not fuse.”

She buried her head into Blue’s hair. Blue clung back, just as desperate. She could hear her whisper. 

“It’s not like I have a choice.”

They stood in each other’s arms for a long moment, trying to garner comfort. Yellow no longer felt the bitter chill from Ice’s embrace. Now it was only Blue; her warmth, her grace. Even with fusion, with control, with a fake smile and even faker tears, White couldn’t take this from them. Yellow held Blue closer. Let her try.

Yellow straightened up, kissing Blue on the cheek. A blush formed on both their faces. Blue reached out and touched Yellow’s gem. Her face was no longer in worried pain, but held a smile. Yellow smiled back.

The chamber filled with a brilliant light. Crystals reflected the pure glow before it flashed, fading back into the hidden shadows. A new form stood tall, still smiling. Green Diamond let out a long sigh, allowing her feelings to mingle together.

“This is what I choose.”


	2. Choice 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Diamond was created by DragonaDeMetal, she is a fusion of Blue and White.   
> Yellow Diamond has to stop the fusion of Blue and White once more, with much higher stakes.

Yellow Diamond sat in the control hair of her ship as it bent the gravity around it. Stars streaked by as solid beams of light, countless planets and nebula nothing but a blink. The call had come in just minutes before; a frantic plea for help, the Peridot hiding behind data towers in the corner of the room. Amidst the garbled transmission, the Diamond heard all she needed to know. Yellow’s hands gripped the arm rests, eyes focused on the view screen. Five more agonizing minutes until they were in range. Her fingers dug into the chair, cracks running along the surface. 

“My Diamond.” Her pearl looked up, her normal aloof air clouded with worry. “Are you sure this is safe?”

Yellow didn’t even turn, still staring ahead. “No.”

A flash as the ship adjusted to light no longer distorting around it. The screen displayed additional readings and data on the planet below with the majority now showing a view of Homeworld. Yellow scanned over the information before she narrowed her gaze on planet closing in. Distress calls rang in on all frequencies, confirming that the lack of visible damage meant very little in terms of the stability of the crisis. Yellow closed her eyes, attempting to focus before the plunge into presumed chaos. Raising a glowing hand, she brought her ship into the atmosphere and began decent at a long arc along the surface. 

The forges and building complexes sat empty, not a trace of smoke or spark rising from their pipes. Yellow flew over palaces and towers, seeing little to no activity. Then she heard it, the clash of metal and rock. Throngs of gems had gathered at the arenas, the crowd swarming between alley ways and gates to bring material inside the towering walls. The entire display screamed chaos as supports were broken down to expand into other structures that were stripped of their previously held purpose. Some sections had been left to rot in a pile of rubble. Yellow hovered the giant hand ship over the disarray, her stare focused as she spotted the figure in the middle of it all. Ice.

The fusion of White and Blue sat at the center of the main arena, arms draped over the throne constructed for her. The opposite wall and seating had been completely removed leaving a view of the sprawling research district and the surrounding temples. The fusion waved an idle hand at the crowds below, lounging as if this were an old Era 1 ball in honor of her majesty. All had to admire her. The Perfect, Graceful Diamond. It was as if she needed the attention as an organic needed water. Yellow left her ship floating a safe distance away and teleported onto the open palm. A stark wind cut against her face. The weather controls had even been left abandoned for this shameful game.

“Sunray!” Ice’s voice purred out like silk, a mix of Blue’s sincere mirth and White’s passive aggression. She held out an arm in greeting. “So nice of you to join me.” 

Yellow stood her ground, glaring out across the demolished arena. “Greetings, Ice.” She knew she had to shout, not just to be heard, but so maybe one of them in there would hear the brass in her tone and see reason. “What are you doing?”

Ice brought two hands to rest under her chin while around waved out over the destruction. “Oh, just a little redecorating.” She grinned ear to ear. ”We can’t have rule of the galaxy with such tacky, blocked shaped buildings and those horrid vents, spitting smoke.”

Yellow held out her own hand, guiding her ship closer to Ice’s head, yet still out of reach. She could see a difference in Ice. Something under the surface. The fusion’s limbs hung a little longer, the hair a bit messier, the nails sharper. The smile alone was the same she witnessed when White left her ship, expecting nothing but worship. She swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. 

“Materials are still scarce, my Diamond.” Yellow bowed her head. “So the pipes and forges are a necessary evil for now.” She could see Ice staring at her, the smile gone. Something was listening. “But once we finish our expansion into the outlying systems, we won’t have need of them anymore.”

Groups of gems closest to the conversation had stopped their work, looking up at the confrontation. Inky tears began falling down Ice’s cheeks. Her hands balled into fists.

“Don’t you like the beauty, Sunray?” Ice stood up, moving toward the hovering ship. Yellow knew if she fled, it would break what little stability the situation had left. “I thought you enjoyed the crystal towers, and star lit libraries, the gentle pools of water under the high fountains.”

Yellow remained on the palm of her ship, trying to hide her shaking as Ice brought her face right next to her. She could feel the rage twisted inside the fusion; Blue’s grief for all that had been lost and White’s pride for needed to keep it going, even when it lay shattered at her feet. 

“Blue.” Yellow whispered. Black tears fell about her, staining her ship. “Please still be in there.” She inhaled, straightened herself up before Ice. “I can’t let you do this. You know it’s hurting our subjects. Hurting Homeworld.”

Ice twitched, her head level with Yellow’s ship. A row of fangs peeked out from her silvery hair, growing into a sinister grin as the mouth extended further along the forehead where the eyes should have been. It had not been tears, but vile drool that had been falling amid sharp, hungry teeth. Yellow backed up, horrified.

White had hidden away in her ship, Blue off always grieving at the zoo. Even Yellow herself had avoided White. She only spoke about herself, her accomplishments, her glory. Why even bother listening. And now those eons of praise from her subjects fell on dulled senses. White wanted more. They had all grown so far apart, no longer working together to build each other up. And the fusion standing before Yellow made that perfectly clear; only a gnarled wreck attempting to rake its personal desires from all, no matter the costs.

“Sunray.” The pet name was snarled out like the howl of some creature lost in the chase. “I only do this for you.” Ice raised her head, volume rising with each word. “For us!”

A tongue lolled out from between the fangs, pouring out even more drool. Yellow wanted to reach out, to give a gentle touch in offering, just as she had done when Blue bent over crying, just as she had done when White struggled to feel her own worth. But in the end she had to withdraw her gesture, tightening her resolve along with her fists.

“You have to stop!” Yellow pointed to the gems under them. “Look at what you are doing to them!””

Ice tilted her head before reaching out to snatch Yellow in her claws. A finger pet along the helpless Diamond’s face and neck. Yellow struggled, seeing the two mouths hovering ever closer. The grip was a mix of tenderness and barely restrained anger. She could feel her armor cracking under the stress and kicked her legs out in desperation.

“Blue!” Yellow pushed out words, trying to keep her form intact. “White! Look at me. Look at them. Can’t you see this is wrong?” She felt a claw gently stroke her hair. Were they even paying attention? Her voice grew to a frantic shout. “You are destroying everything we worked so hard to build!”

Electricity sparked from Yellow’s gem, spreading down her body and over the hand clutching her. The monster screamed, shattering panels along walls and cracking the buildings below. Yellow found herself free, the shock forcing Ice to drop her back down to the palm of her ship. The jolt had not brought Ice back to whatever senses she had left. Instead, she glared around at the gems gathered at the arena to do her sick bidding.

“Why are you not working!?” Ice shouted at the throngs below. Wisps of frozen breathe rose from her new mouth. “It’s not perfect enough! It’s not beautiful enough!”

Yellow jumped just in time as Ice swung an arm, tearing right through the ship. The gems on the arena stands were not so lucky. One of Ice’s clawed hands swiped across, leaving a wake of debris and shattered pieces of gems. Yellow landed amid a crowd fleeing in terror in all direction. She stared up at Ice, barely able to form a clear thought.

“Everything must be flawless!! Why can’t you see that?!”

Ice opened her second mouth wide and inhaled. A blinding light shot out from between the teeth, spraying thick plasma that froze everything it touched. Gems and structures alike lay stuck in chunks of ice, the air thick with a chilled fog. Ice stomped forward, crushing the now weakened buildings under her massive feet.

“We can always rebuild! Always make it perfect! Then they will love me!”

She lashed out with an arm, shattering more of the frozen landscape to pieces. Shouts rose amid the destruction as the gathered gems scattered. Another inhale, Ice turning to glare at Yellow and the many gems still scrambling around her. 

“Get down!”

Yellow shouted, bracing herself for the attack. She had no idea if anything she could muster would be enough. Electricity crackled from her hands as she held her arms up. The blast shot forward and barely managed to deflect the icy beam away from her. The other gems behind were not so lucky; their terrified expression frozen as they tried to run.

Another roar from the fusion above. Yellow had been knocked down from the shock wave, but quickly regained her footing. Rising haze from the cold assault had hidden her, for now. She dashed away, past Ice’s legs to an overhang behind her in the still standing arena walls. Now berserk, the fusion laid waste to the surface, not caring what was frozen or crushed.

“Go through the tunnels.” Yellow urged on any gems she came in contact with. “You can hide until this is over.”

If it can even be stopped. Yellow looked up at Ice, who was now crawling on her arms and legs, blasting another section of Homeworld with her breath. Black drool stained her path of destruction.

Yellow knew there had to be a solution. She recalled when she and Blue had fused the first time. They had just been in a losing battle, barely scraping through to victory. Blue thought she had died. They ran into each other’s arms, emotions raging. The result was a mix of colors and limbs, their hearts becoming one for a brief moment. Unstable fusions did not last long.

Yellow followed the ruins Ice had left in her wake, running along as best she could. For a moment, the roaring and crashing stopped. Yellow looked up, no longer seeing Ice towering in the distance. Perhaps they wore themselves out? There’s no way she could have been that lucky. Yellow jerked as the buildings on her side crumbled.

“Sunraaaay.” Ice’s lack of eyes had been replaced by a grinning set of fangs, now drawn toward Yellow as if they possessed some form of sight. “Why aren’t you happy, Sunray?”

Yellow lept to the side as a clawed hand shot out, snatching up the rubble where she had just stood. Ice was pushing herself through the buildings for a better chance of grabbing the Diamond up all for herself. Yellow stood tall, refusing to back away.

“I will stop you, or get shattered trying!!”

Yellow focused her power, letting the electricity build in her gem before calling it out with a touch of her hand. Ice had lodged herself between two buildings and could not turn away fast enough. The lightning struck along neck shoulder and neck, crawling along her back. A grotesque roar ripped through the air. Yellow strained, legs weakening as she kept the electricity flowing. The lines of light along Ice’s form flickered, pulling apart at the center. Yellow was about to collapse when she saw Blue’s outline amid White’s head starting to break apart from the mass of screaming limbs and teeth.

“No!!” Panicked voice yelled out, not Blue’s, not Ice’s. But White’s. “Stay with me! You have to stay with me!” Still an outline of light, White reached out, clawing Blue back to her. “Don’t leave me!”

Yellow stepped back in shock, pushing herself to remain standing. She could see Blue fighting to get away in desperation, crawling along the ground. But White had the advantage, Soon the monstrous form of Ice rose once more, drool spraying over the debris as the fusion roared in both pain and victory. The snarling mouth turned toward Yellow, now calm, a tongue slithering out to lick along the lips.

“Poor little Sunray.” Yellow winced at the cruel laugh. “I guess you’ll have to be shattered!”

The structures behind her collapsed as Yellow turned and fled. Limbs trembling from exertion, it was enough for her to duck for a brief moment under a fallen roof as Ice flailed about the ruins, knocking anything in sight over in search for her quarry. If she had to be shattered, let it be by the hands of her own family; a fellow Diamond worthy of the task. She closed her eyes as the crashing about her grew louder. Then Yellow turned. A leaking forge pipe lay open along the ground, lava sputtering out. Bracing herself for her final plan, Yellow broke cover and dashed along the alley ways. The twisted laughter echoing behind her let her know that Ice had taken the bait.

Only a small section of the forge district had been damaged. The rest sat ready to be utilized again. Yellow easily outran the animalistic Ice and stood at the center of the main storage chamber. It was all piles of iron and coal mixed with other raw materials ready to be turned into metals. Ice crawled toward her, her mind bent on only one thing. Yellow raised a hand, hoping she had enough power, enough will to release another attack.

The bolt shot from her fingers, contacting the ground just under Ice. The fusion halted, not wanting to risk another forced separation again. Only one trick left, and it was easy to avoid. Ice sat back on her haunches, smiling until Yellow ran out of energy. The crackling soon faded leaving nothing but charred ground.

“Little Sunray.” Ice reached out a clawed set of hands. “Do not worry. I will make you perfect next time.” 

Yellow fell to her knees, unable to do anything but watch Ice crawl ever closer. The drooling set of fangs hovered just above now. Then Ice jerked her head back, mouth closing. The ground under her snapped, groaning in protest. Before she could take another step, she fell down into a pool of lava, all let loose from its pipes after Yellow’s attack and Ice’s weight. The fusion roared, in pain but still tried to claw her way to Yellow. Steam rose mixed with burned coal and sulfur, all adding to the heat. The mixture was no longer molten rock but metal. Ice managed to pull herself up halfway out of the flaming pit.

“I’m sorry.” Yellow shifted to her arms and knees, unable to stand. “I’m so sorry.”

The fusion glared back at her, form breaking at the outlines. In desperation, Ice spewed out her freezing breath against the engulfing lava. All that resulted was a blinding rise of steam that burned her even more. Half charred, Ice collapsed at the edge of the pit, barely able to hold her shape. Yellow raised her hand and let out the final bolt. It struck the gem in the forehead of the fusion. The scream that followed was clearly that of their leader, their great White Diamond.

Shapes flickered and broke. Ice’s multiple limbs and hulking body broke into two shapes before the light faded. They fell to the ground, motionless. Yellow ran to grab Blue before she fell into the steaming hole of metal. Exhausted eyes looked back at her.

“Are you alright?” 

Blue couldn’t answer, only take Yellow’s hand in hers and squeezed lightly. The molten pit sputtered and fell in on its self, now hardening from lack of a heat supply. Yellow held Blue against her, kneeling on the ground. Every inch of her body ached with exhaustion and pain. Yellow couldn’t imagine another fight like this, something so beyond her own mind and body.

“We can’t stay here. She’ll do it again.” She whispered.

Blue rested her head against Yellow’s gritty shoulder pad. “My ship. We have to,” she trembled, barely able to speak, “leave now. Before she wakes up.”

Yellow looked up over the ruined landscape. White lay motionless in the dirt and ash. The shipping docks were still intact in the distance, with a large blue arm sitting at the peak. Hand in hand, the two Diamonds helped each other to their feet and began the long walk to freedom.

“Please.”

A single word. Yellow and Blue turned to see White on her hands and knees, limbs trembling. Smoke rose from her weakened form, ash staining her now charred dress and cape. No longer a glowing form of magnificence, only a cruel reflection of the destruction around her. She raised her head to look at them before collapsing back to the ground. Tears stained her eyes.

Yellow looked at Blue, who closed her eyes, shaking her head. All the pain, the demented plans, the manipulation. Yellow sighed, unable to say it.

“We have to stay.”

Yellow’s eyes widened. They were Blue’s words. And she had to admit they held truth. After all they’d been through, each of them breaking down along the line, each of them striving to prove to the others that they were worthy; and in the end that’s all they had. Yellow looked over at White, who was still struggling on the ground. She remembered eons ago when she had fallen in battle only to look up, a glowing hand in offering reaching for her, pride flowing despite the loss of victory.

“All she has is us.” Yellow had to say it out loud too believe it. She turned to Blue. “Imagine if I didn’t have you.”

“You’d be a wreck.” Blue managed a smile. “Come on. We have a lot of work to do.”

The two limped over to White and sat beside her. The almighty Diamond expected the worse and curled up, protecting her gem with her hands. Her entire form trembled amid the ruins of Homeworld. It would take a long time, but they didn’t have to force it. They always had what they needed. Blue reached out first, laying her hand on White’s shoulder, followed by Yellow. White opened her eyes and stopped shaking.


End file.
